Story Of Endran
by EnderRaider
Summary: Follow the Story of Endran, an Ender-Human who begin's his life in the Earth-Plain
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, A new world

I spawned in grassy plains, full of animal & plant life. The sun shone on my face, a light I have never seen before. I liked the warmth. It was comforting. I thought about searching for intelligent life but as fast as the sun was coming down, I realized my foolishness. I started to chop wood with my bare hands. I hated it, but hey, first day is the hardest. I collect enough by dusk to begin my house. I started to quickly look for a clear spot. But luck was on my side! I found a nice settled, laid back, beautiful village. I get what you're thinking, yeah creepy nosed traders. But this was a village built by the hands of real human life! I ran towards it, but only to be stopped by two bow wielding guards at the top of the large stone brick made wall."Halt! What is your purpose?!" said the guard on the left."Um… I… just spawned here, and I am looking for a place to stay…" I said, afraid of my lack of weaponry over their armor and bows. "State your name!" said the guard on the right. I thought about it then, I spawned but didn't give myself a name! I thought about it, I do like the name Endran! But of course it would make sense, I was an ender-human. You see my mother happened to be a human, but my father was an enderman. She taught me the ways of survival on the Earth-plain. He taught me the ways of ender heritage. From this I can teleport, I don't like water, and you can tell when I'm angry. But I also know about Earth-plain life and how to accomplish survival. I know about the monstrous nights, the types of edible food. As for my looks, I have the blocky rectangular shape of a human, but the skin and face of an enderman. When I spawned I suddenly had a light blue shirt and dark blue pants on. My mother foretold the change in apparel, so I wasn't surprised. But I guess I'm rambling off for no reason. I looked up at the guards."Endran sir, my name is Endran."

He looked at me, then to the man on the left. "You may pass." He said nonchalantly. I walked passed the village walls and on to the gravel road. The buildings looked nothing like an NPC village. The buildings had some kind of beautiful peace to them. But not all of the buildings. Some looked like they were built quickly, with no sense of decoration to them. I abruptly stopped on the road when some sort of squad of soldiers where leading chained up creeper into building made from a iron, stone and obsidian blocks. One creeper lashed its head at me and began hissing. I started to panic, but then one of the men hit it with his bow and the creeper lowered his head and quit the hissing. "Thank you..." I said. "Just doing my job" he stated bluntly. I kept on walking around. The village really was beautiful. I looked at the night sky when- "Ow!" I said when I hit the ground. "Sorry..." said the girl I ran into. "No don't, it was my fault." I replied as she blushed. She helped me up & I dusted the dirt off my knees. "Thanks." I said. "No problem?" She replied, still blushing. "I hope your ok, I was on my way from closing down the blacksmith's shop," she said. " You work as a blacksmith?" I asked. " Yes, I do. To apologize for my clumsiness, you can take a few things if you want. On the house!" she replied. "That's nice of her" I thought. "Actually, do you have any open space for hire?" I asked. I always thought blacksmithing a good hobby, the coin wouldn't be so bad either! " As a matter of fact, I'm the only one that works there. I could use a helping hand!" "Do you have any experience in blacksmithing?" she finished. " Uh sorry no, is that a problem?" I asked, afraid of the answer. " Well, it would be a set back, but I could train you in time," she answered. "Phew," I thought. "When do we start?" I asked. " I asked. "Be at the shop by dawn, feel free to walk in. I will probably already be there," she answered. I couldn't wait to start! My first day on earth and I already am living with civilization and I have a job! Tomorrow would come to slow. "But where shall I sleep?" I asked, remembering the night sky. She gave me a few gold nuggets in a pouch. " Take this and rent a room at the Skyground Inn." She answered. I thanked her and went off on my way. I felt like the day could not get better. I spent the night thinking about her features. Her long dark hair, her brown V-neck shirt, her dark brown pants, and her black shoes. I wasn't sure if I was thinking about her because she was the first human he had a pleasant conversation with, or other emotion he hadn't yet experienced. "Who knows?" I thought. Why should I care, tomorrow is what I should care about. I cant wait to start my job!

I awoke earlier than dawn and got on my clothes from yesterday. I wondered if there was a place to bathe. I hadn't studied the room too much the night before. It was dark and I was tired from all the work. Then I remembered all the wood! I checked my inventory and saw it was still there. I then took a look around my room still curious about that bathing situation. I saw another door to the left side of the bed. I wasn't sure how I hadn't noticed it before, considering the bed was in the right corner in the room. I knew it mattered none, so I walked into the room. I closed the door behind me and noticed a switch on the left. Above and below the button were blank signs. I hit the button and a block shifted away from the roof that was one block ahead of me. the room was narrow and only two blocks in length. I then saw why it wasn't further. Water poured from the hole and I walked into it. The water stung just a bit. But the human side of me resisted the full pain of the water. I finished and pulled the switch back up. I walked out, my close not the least bit wet. My mother always told me about these kind of contraptions. They were complicated and dealt with such things as redstone and that sort of torch and switchs, buttons, pressure plates. It was all mind blowing to think about too much. I walked out of the inn and down the road. I looked at the sun and realized that it was pretty early on in the day. I started thinking " I don't know where the blacksmith shop is!" I looked around but it was pretty early like I had said. " Thank the Aether I said when I saw the blacksmith walking down the road, hopefully on her way to the shop. I ran up to her. " On your way to the shop?" I asked. " Actually I on my way to buy food for the day," she replied. At the mention of food my stomach rumbled. I knew she heard it because she asked if I wanted anything. I told her I had already caused her enough of a burden. She told me it was no problem to her. I didn't press further on the subject after she bought me a few loafs of bread and some pork. I started walking along side her. " So I never caught your name," she said as we walked. " Endran," I replied. " Hm, my name is Aniyes," she stated. " Pretty name," I said, realizing my stupidity afterward. She turned her head away slowly and blushed. I turned away as well. We arrived at the shop and she opened the door. We walked in and she walked down a hall and a few steps of stairs. We then were in a lengthy room but not too big in width. It had a pit of lava despite the room having some wood. The lava went deep down and was surrounded by stone slabs. I turned to examine the rest of the room. It looked pretty good to me. I turned to her when she spoke. " Take some smelted iron from that furnace," she directed me. I did as I was told. " Grab some sti-" " We're out of sticks!" she proclaimed. I once again remembered the wood in my inventory. I took it out as she began to say " Let me go buy-" " Oh," she said when she saw the wood in my hands. " Will this do?" I asked. " Just fine," she answered. Then she directed me to go to the crafting table and construct four sticks. I used only one stick and two iron from the furnace to create a iron sword. " Not bad!" she stated. " You can keep that for your work if you would like," she said after. I thanked her and continued to train for the rest of the day. Most of my tools were a success. She told me she arranged a room downstairs below her room. So as night crept in, I began to become drowsy from all the work. I headed off to my room near midnight, as did she. I was sleep as fast as I awoke. But then I woke up to screams...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, The break out

As soon as I heard the yelling I rushed out of my room. I darted out the door, making sure I had the iron sword I had crafted the other night. When I walked out the door the morning air hit my face like a cold punch. It was snowing outside so it wasn't exactly easy to get where I was going. I looked around, my head twisting each way violently. I could barely see the shape, but three walking creatures- That where not human!- searched through the village. Then I saw a human figure next to them. I could see the dark silloute of his cloak, flowing in the wind. He turned to me, but it was snowing to bad to see his face. I heard the legends of Herobrine from my mother, but they were just legends! Right? No it couldn't be him, his eyes glow too bright. Like white glowstone. I didn't dare take a chance and I lunged into the ally between the blacksmith shop & the carpenter's shop. The screams continued to send chills down my spine. Like I wasn't already scared enough. I took a peek around the corner and saw that they where gaining on me! I began to panic. I sunk back to the end of the ally. I realized this may be my last moment alive. And only a few days into my time in the earth-realm.

I felt like Notch had given me another chance as the cloaked man and the three creatures walked past the ally with no hint of suspicion. I laid back against the ally's stone wall._ Wait!_ I thought. Those where creepers! If that wasn't Herobrine, then... I looked around the corner in which they walked away from. Lava... Lava leaked from the holding cells in the jail. It was a griefer! He had let out the captive creepers! How had I not have noticed the lava before. I felt like a fool, over and over again! I turned my head and some them running quickly out of the village. They stopped at the stone wall exit. The two guards I had seen before where ready to fight, bows out with fierce gazes in their eyes. It was like they where connected. The griefer flung a sword at the right guard sitting atop the wall. It was a fatal strike to his chest. I saw the end of the sword reach out the back of the poor man. He cried out in agony. A tear shed from his eye, mine as well. Blood streaked out of the wound. Plugged or not, it definitely was bloody. The left guard made a sort of war cry as he lunged at the griefer and mobs. But by the time he made it, the quick arrow made it through him. Right in the temple of his head.

I didn't want my life to end as the guards had. So I did the first thing that came to mind without self approval... I turned the other way and made a run for it. I heard someone call my name coming from the right as I ran for dear life. I skid to a quick stop and looked at the source of the noise. It was Aniyes! She was in the bakery. She gestured for me to come in quickly. I ran in and she slammed the door shut. " Did you see that?!" I asked through harsh gasps for air. " The whole village saw it," she said with a sense of fear in her voice. " Why would someone do that?" I asked her. She looked down for awhile before speaking. " The villagers assume that a war may be brewing. Every so often we get evil mob attacks... Most times the guards imprison the mobs and eventually slay them. But this is the first break out in the village." she answered. " Hmm," I replied. The information was shocking to me. " I saw a griefer with them..." I told her. " Really? I should let the leader know this information," she replied. I wondered if it was that important. But whatever she thought was important, I best listen. After all, she had been here longer. I also told her about the guards. She went to write a report on what her and I had seen. I decided to go back to bed after all I had seen. She understood. I walked back to the blacksmith shop and headed to sleep. But all I could think of was all the horrible things that took place today. But eventually I fell asleep.

**Hey guys, I hope you like the new chapter. Tell me what you thought about the cliff hanger. I would like to know.  
I will be posting the next chapter soon. Favorite if you liked it and follow if you want to see what happens next.  
Thanks for reading and keep up to date with the book. More will be here soon! Bye!**

**- EnderRaider**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, On the town

The next morning when I got up I noticed a bag of coins on the stand next to my bed. My sword leaned up on the end table. I sat and admired my work before taking the bag. I walked out of my room and saw breakfast was some bread and a bottle or two of water. I finished right about the time Aniyes walked through the door. " Hey, did you give me the coins?" I asked while strapping my sword to my back. " Yes I did. For your handy-work on the sword." she replied. I thanked her and thought about what I should spend it on. I left the house with Aniyes and walked along the road thinking about what I should buy. I saw the bakery but I wasn't hungry. I had just had breakfast anyways. I checked out the library, but you don't need to buy books. Besides, I knew very little of how to read and write earth letters. My mother taught me the little language I know. I decided to keep walking.

" So, the guards that died mentioned something before the incident with the attacker." said Aniyes. " What did they say?" I asked her. " They said that you spawned here, and that you were not born on the Earth-realm." She replied. " Well it is true." I told her. " I was born in the End-realm. I left through a portal that I had searched around to find for months." " Why didn't you like it there?" she asked me. " The dragon..." I answered through gridded teeth. " What do you mean?" " I mean, the Ender-dragon enslaved my father and killed my mother. He became a tyrant of the End. I had to escape. All enderman became enslaved and any other life form in the End-Realm was exterminated. I gave myself a new name to hide my real name from him so he would not hunt me down." I answered. " I'm so sorry..." was all she could say. I continued to walk with her and hoped I could forget about it for the rest of the day.

While I was looking down I realized exactly what I should buy with the coin. I didn't like these clothes at all. I went to the tailor with Aniyes and she helped me find more suitable clothing. I bought dark brown pants and a dark green V-neck. I looked pretty similar to Aniyes. " What do you think?" I asked her. " Looks great!" She replied. I nodded in gratitude. We continued to walk together through the town. As dusk approached I saw a guy at the target practice stands. He had deadly precision. He wore ranger type clothing. He had a quiver crossing his back with cloak and dark pants. His shirt was dark green like mine. " Mind if I try to take a shot?" I asked. It would be the first time I used a bow. I wondered if I was any good. " Go ahead!" He answered. " Grab a practice bow from the chest to the left." I did as I was told and aimed for the target. I didn't even get close to hitting the middle. Actually, I didn't hit the circle at all... " You can use some practice..." he said smirking, trying not to laugh. "Its ok, I wasn't good at first either." he assured. " If you want I can train you." He said. So he did. We made a plan that I would train and practice at least once a day. It was good, each day I got better at aiming & smithing. I trained for weeks and weeks. I kept collecting and saving my coin, but for what purpose I didn't know. It was all going wonderful so far. My mother and father would be proud...


End file.
